


Pam's Friend

by AmericanNerd1776



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanNerd1776/pseuds/AmericanNerd1776
Summary: Pam is having an issue involving her crush Jim and needs some advice. The only that she feels comfortable talking about this stuff with a certain friend who happens to be imagery and can be described as simply BEARS, BEETS, BATTLESTAR GALACTICA!
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Kudos: 6





	Pam's Friend

Today, is just like any other boring day of my life. I wake up around seven o'clock, eat breakfast which is usually whatever is in the frig, take a shower, get dressed, brush my teeth and hair, and head to work. I work as a receptionist at some office building in Scranton, Pennsylvania where I just sit at a desk, answer the phone, and take messages all day long. Plus I'm always being picked on by my boss, Michael, even through he means well it can get really annoying at times. The only thing that gets me the day is I get to see my best friend in the world, Jim. He's just this really fun, cool, handsome looking guy that sits across from me who works in sales and likes to play some crazy yet awesome pranks on our coworkers. He's doing to good recently because just broke-up with his girlfriend, Karen who is a total bitch by the way, two weeks ago. Ever since then I have kind of been thinking about asking him out on a date but I'm not really sure if I should go for it. I haven't talked to anyone about this issue that's been facing me since I first meet Jim. Well, there is one person I have talked to about this but he's imagery.

That's right, I'm 30 years old, and I still have an imagery friend. It's as sad or crazy as it sounds because he usually appears whenever there's something bothering me even when I don't really want his help. He's name is Dwight, he is this guy who wears glasses, a mustard shirt, and neck tie. He is kind of a weirdo that you sometimes hate yet love at the same time. Honestly the best way to describe are these three or four simple words Bears, Beets, and Battlestar Galactica. Oh, he also happens to carry around and talks to this rock that's been painted green and has been named Mose for some weird some. I think that he cares more about that rock than he will ever care about me. I guess that's only sad thing about having an imagery friend. It's roughly 10:30 when I head to the break room to get a quick snack and a drink from the vending machine when hear a voice behind me.

"Hey Pam, what's up?" Said the voice.

I scream for like a second and turn around to see Dwight petting Mose the Rock with one hand while eating what I think is a beet that was pulled out of the ground.

"Dwight, I told to stop doing that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I told him.

"Well, excuse your highness." He replied sarcastically. "It's not like I have a cell phone for you to call whenever you want talk. After all, we shouldn't even have cell phone at since evil organizations like the CIA, NSA, Apple, Facebook, and Google are using them to gather information about us to be used AGAINIST US!"

"Yeah, okay. Why are you here exactly?" I ask him.

"I just wanted see what's up and how's everything." He replied back.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking Dwight."

"LIAR! I know that for two reasons. One: I only see you whenever you're upset about something. And Two: Mose here has a built-in lie detector inside of him! Isn't that right Mose?"

"Okay, you got me. I am upset about something." I finally admitted.

"Well, what is it then?" Dwight asked.

"It's about Jim." I told him.

"What did he do to you?!" Dwight asked with anger.

"He didn't do anything to me! It's just that he broke up with his girlfriend two weeks ago."

"Who was his girlfriend again?"

"Karen."

"Isn't one of the sales people here that you always complain about and call a Bitch?" Dwight asked.

"Well, yeah but I don't complain about her that much." I told him.

"Well, Pam. I hate to break it to you, but it's the one thing that constantly been complaining about for a year!" He said while sounding a little annoyed. "I bet it must be really awkward for him to be around every day now."

"It was until she got transferred to Utica, New York like two days ago." I inform him.

"So, what you want me to do is to go there and BURN UTICA TO THE GROUND?!"

"WHAT?! NO?! Why the Hell would I want you to that?" I ask him.

"Because your arch-enemy, Karen lives in Utica therefore Utica must pay for harboring such an evil person!"

"Please don't do anything like that." I told him. "I just want your advice on whether or not to ask Jim out to a date now that he's single again?"

"Seriously, you still have a crush on this guy?!" He asks me sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah." I replied back with a smile on face.

"No offence Pam, but you could do so much better than Jim." He said. "I mean he is kind of an upgrade from the douchebag you use to go out with. I think his name was Roy or something."

"Yes, he's name was Roy and he got fired after showing up to work while drunk."

"Yeah, I know. I also know that Michael would a better lover to you than Jim will ever be." He told me.

"WHAT?! NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD EVEN SAY THAT!" I yelled at him.

"Why not? Michael is a great guy and think of all the children you can have with him." He said.

"He is the most annoying person in the world! He makes crony and sometimes really offensive jokes, comments, and things around the office." I told him.

"Name one 'offensive' thing he has done." He tested me.

"Well, whenever someone makes a comment that sounds like a sexual innuendo, he'll shout out 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" I informed.

"That's funny! He laughed. "Don't you think Mose? Never mind, Mose doesn't really understand anything about sex."

"Okay. What should I do About this thing with Jim?" I ask him.

"Why, don't you just wait it out." He told me. "I am 99.9% sure that he is just as into you as you are into him."

"I don't know about that." I reply back. "But I just hope that if he doesn't feel the same way, at least we just be friends."

At that moment, Jim walked into the break room and asked; "Hey Pam, are free for dinner tonight?"

Pam replied; "Yes".

"Great, then it's a date." He said before leaving.

Once Jim left the room, Pam had the biggest smile on her face that Dwight has ever seen.

"See, I told you so." Dwight said.

"Thanks Dwight." Pam told him.

"No problem. Well, I better head back to the farm to put Mose to sleep, see you later." He said as he disappeared.

THE END


End file.
